Um belo dia de chuva
by JustSomeone13
Summary: Um temporal prende Sasuke e Sakura em uma caverna. O único problema: Ele ainda era um inimigo da aldeia.


Um lindo campo de lírios era castigado por pesadas gotas de chuvas, interrompendo o também pesado treinamento de uma certa kunoichi de cabelos róseos. Não podia se dar ao luxo de ficar doente, precisava se abrigar em algum lugar e por isso corria o mais rápido que agüentava até que encontrou uma caverna. A chuva não tinha sinal de que iria dar trégua, pelo contrario, cada vez mais apenas aumentava. Sentia que era observada, pegou uma kunai e virou-se para seu oponente. Estava escuro, não podia divisar seu rosto, apenas penumbra. De repente sentiu seu corpo tremer não por frio, mas por saber que estava completamente molhada e que aquele ninja a estava observando atentamente, mas algo lhe era familiar; talvez o arrepio que aquilo lhe causava ou então o tom baixo com que ele lhe falou:  
- Obrigado.  
Sakura imediatamente abaixou a kunai, não podia acreditar, ele estava ali na sua frente. O homem se aproximava, entrando debaixo da fraca luz que vinha da entrada da caverna; não tinha como negar que continuava perfeito em todos os aspectos.  
Sasuke agora podia observar as curvas mais acentuadas de Sakura, naquele momento completamente molhada e a roupa colada à pele devido a água. Seu corpo, mesmo vestido, deixava a mostra o quanto era perfeito com todas as curvas em locais estratégicos. A vontade de tê-la em seus braços era enorme.  
- Por que me agradeceu? – Sakura estava corada pela intensidade com que ele a olhava.  
O moreno se aproximou devagar, deixando seus lábios muito próximos. A cor deles? Um vermelho tentador a poucos centímetros dos dela. As respirações começaram a se mesclarem, os batimentos cardíacos acelerados.  
- Por não desistir de mim nem por um segundo. – A voz dele era instigante e a respiração ofegante – Por me fazer te amar cada dia mais, mesmo estando longe.  
Finalmente os lábios se roçaram. No início algo leve, calmo, depois de alguns segundos se tornou apaixonado, excitante. Sem deixar de beijá-la nem por um mísero momento, Sasuke a conduziu calmamente até a parede mais próxima da caverna. Suas mãos passaram a percorrer lentamente o corpo da menina, explorando cada mínimo pedaço, cada milímetro, causando ondas de luxúria na mesma. Não podia deixar passar a oportunidade de senti-la, seus corpos necessitavam daquilo.  
Sakura passava a mão pelas costas dele, acariciava delicadamente seus cabelos rebeldes, até que precisou interromper o beijo. Precisava de oxigênio. Sem hesitar retirou aquele inútil pedaço de pano que cobria o abdômen de Sasuke queria sentir-lhe o corpo cada músculo que formava aquele perfeito corpo. Sasuke a olhou nos olhos, aqueles belos orbes verdes. Entreabriu os lábios soltando a respiração quente pela boca voltou a beijá-la, sentindo sua mão percorrer seu peito de encontro com sua barriga. Um arrepio lhe perpassou o corpo. Não poderia deixar aquilo barato, descia a boca calmamente pelo alvo pescoço da menina, mordia devagar, subia até a nuca fazendo com que ela encostasse a cabeça em seu ombro, mordia, deixava leves marcas, descia até o lóbulo da orelha onde mordiscava. Parou apenas para um sussurro:  
-Te amo.  
Sakura crava as unhas de leve quando sente a boca dele descer para seu colo. Durante toda a "brincadeira" dele em seu pescoço sentia sua respiração acelerar, fracos gemidos lhe escapavam os lábios. Sasuke devagar lambia, mordiscava, sugava o início de um dos seios de Sakura, a fazendo gemer. Fora do abrigo a chuva insistia em cair com enorme intensidade. O moreno descia com calma, aproveitando cada pedaço do belo corpo da kunoichi; a barriga belamente trabalhada o deixava com um desejo enorme de continuar descendo, mas algo o segurou, algo em sua lembrança. Levantou de olhos fechados, retirou suas mãos do corpo de Sakura apoiando em cada lado da parede, sua respiração ofegante. Sakura meramente o encarava, não tinha entendido o porque de ter parado.  
- Sasuke. – Ela o chamou com uma voz ofegante, suplicante.  
De olhos fechados ele respondeu, sua respiração pesada entrecortada, a voz sexy e baixa:  
- Não, essa não é a minha primeira vez. – Finalmente abriu os olhos, podendo reparar em um olhar decepcionado e triste de Sakura que foi rapidamente substituído por um olhar insinuante, provocativo.  
- Então acho que agora é a minha vez. – Sakura empurrou um Uchiha estupefato para a parede ficando entre as pernas deste. Começou pelo pescoço, fazendo o Uchiha reprimir o gemido que lhe veio aos lábios. Sakura não queria se demorar muito ali, descia com voracidade e deixava o moreno com várias marcas. Este por sua vez reprimia cada mínimo gemido. A kunoichi descia pelo peitoral definido de Sasuke, passeava por ali apenas com a língua até finalmente chegar ao abdômen do rapaz. Mordia cada músculo, sugava deixando ligeiras marcas. Resolveu então brincar um pouco. Passeava com a língua pelo "caminho" feito por uma rala penugem, descia e subia naquele curto espaço que invadia calça adentro do rapaz, que até então mordia o lábio inferior com força para não soltar nem um mínimo sussurro. Sakura se preparava para retirar a parte inferior da roupa do moreno quando este a segura delicadamente pelo braço, se senta no chão e a puxa por cima, lhe tomando os lábios mais uma vez. Enquanto sentado no chão com Sakura encostada em uma de suas pernas o beijando sentiu uma das mãos da menina o procurar afoita, e quando finalmente o encontrou Sasuke parou de beijá-la, sentindo sua boca descer para seu pescoço. Não agüentando, finalmente soltou um gemido rouco.  
- Então Uchiha Sasuke geme é? – Sakura fala sensualmente em seu ouvido numa meia voz.  
- Só com a pessoa que ele realmente ama. – Sasuke responde de olhos fechados e em meia voz, soltando outro gemido quando sente a mão dela pressionando-o de leve – Uchiha Sasuke também faz gemer.  
Ele a olha de um jeito excitante e a deita delicadamente no chão, voltando a lhe beijar. Sakura mantinha uma das mãos segurando o moreno, então ele delicadamente a retirou e desceu através de seu corpo. Em poucos segundos já a tinha na boca. Sakura se contorcia de prazer, gemia, babava, quase gritava. Sasuke não parou até sentir a essência de sua flor descer pela sua garganta. Subia devagar, Sakura mantinha os olhos fechados enquanto sentia a boca dele lhe passear pelo corpo. Um trovão fez a caverna tremer ao mesmo tempo em que Sakura gemia mais alto do que nunca, sentindo Sasuke finalmente dentro de seu corpo. Ondas de prazer passavam pelos corpos de ambos, gemidos eram abafados pela chuva, então finalmente os ápices. Seus corpos tremiam em conjunto, seus olhos não se desgrudavam nem por um mero instante. Quando finalmente pararam sentiram seus corpos moles, o cansaço se apoderava dos dois. Sasuke saiu delicadamente de dentro dela, deitando ao seu lado. Um suspiro de Sakura no seu ouvido o fez puxa-la por cima do seu corpo. Um sorriso estava estampado no rosto da kunoichi, e as marcas em torno das perfeita boca do moreno tomaram um formato de um meio sorriso enquanto ele mordia o lábio inferior. Suas mãos passeavam pelas costas da menina que se encontrava encostada em seu ombro. Seus olhos quase se fechavam quando uma pergunta ao pé do ouvido o fez mantê-los abertos.  
- O que faremos? – Sakura perguntou num sussurro preocupado.  
Sasuke não respondeu imediatamente, apenas soltou um leve suspiro e ergueu a cabeça para dar uma leve mordida no ombro da menina. Quando se afastou disse:  
- Você me ama? – A voz dele estava indecisa.  
- Qual parte do que aconteceu hoje você não entendeu? – Sakura retirou a cabeça do ombro dele, movendo-a até ficar frente a frente com ele.  
- Então eu peço a Hokage para que ela me deixe ficar aqui. – Sasuke roçou seus lábios no dela.  
- E se ela não deixar? – Sakura disse com uma leve nota de desespero na voz.  
Sasuke apenas a mirou por um certo tempo, a chuva começava a cessar.  
- Então se isso acontecer... – Sasuke parou por uns instantes, respirou fundo e disse em uma voz calma – Você fica na vila e eu fujo.  
- Não quero viver sem você. – Sakura tornou a se enroscar no pescoço dele sussurrando com uma voz chorosa – Não posso ir com você?  
- Perigoso demais. – Ele se odiava por falar aquilo.  
- Não me importo. – Sakura deixava pequenas lágrimas descerem pelo seu rosto.  
- Eu vou ficar nem que para isso eu tenha que implorar para a Hokage. – Sasuke levantou o rosto da menina e a beijou apaixonadamente, retomando as carícias.

A chuva havia parado, e os lírios estavam mais lindos do que no início do dia.  
Realmente, os dias de chuva eram os mais belos.


End file.
